The Parent Trap 3 (1999 film) Credits
Opening Logos 8F41F7E0-1936-47B0-9899-BFE348667F0F.jpeg * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * A Caravan Pictures Television Animation Production * "The Parent Trap 3" Ending Credits * Directed by: Jim Kammerud * Produced by: Donna Castricone * Executive Producers: Sherry Gunther and Larry Huber * Screenplay by: Ross Hastings * Director of Animation: Edgar Larrazabal With the Voice Talents of * Hayley Mills as Susan Evers and Sharon Grand * Catherine O'Hara as Maggie * Corey Burton as Mitch * John Lithgow as Doc Assisi * Robin Williams as Basin * Frank Welker as Frankly * Barry Bostwick as Jeffrey Wyatt * Patricia Richardson as Cassie McGuire * Leanna Creel as Lisa Wyatt * Monica Creel as Jessie Wyatt * Joy Creel as Megan Wyatt * Ray Baker as Nick * Loretta Devine as Thelma * Jon Pennell as Hawk * Chris Gartin as David * John Hurt as The Narrator * Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: Ginny McSwain * Music Composed and Conducted by: Stephen James Taylor * Songs by: Lorraine Feather and Paul Grawbosky * Art Director: Nicholas R. Jennings * Picture Editors: Brad Carow, Christopher Hink * Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller * Production Executive: Eric Coleman Story * Storyboard Artists: Steve Muffatti, Carole Holliday, Kent Butterworth, Mark O'Hare, Erik Wiese * Assistant Storyboard Artists: Carl Greenblatt, Bruce B. Heller, Bill Reiss Design & Visual Development * Character Designers: Thaddeus Paul Couldron, Sherm Cohen, Todd White, Carey J. Yost * Conceptual Character Designers: Craig Kellman, Kaz, Bobby London, Doug Allen, Aaron Springer, Dan Haskett, Christopher Battle * Prop Designer: Thaddeus Paul Couldron * Background Designers: John Seymore, Martin Ansolabehere, Sue Mondt Layout * Layout Supervisors: Kenny Pittenger, Christopher Reccardi * Assistant Layout Supervisors: John Seymore, Paula Spence * Layout Artists: Charlie Bean, Andrew Bialk, Julian Chaney, David Mucci Fassett, Christopher Mitchell, C. Miles Thompson, Conrad Vernon * CGI Layout: Michael Andrew Kim * Animation and Timing Directors: Andrew Overtoom, Donovan Cook, Joey Banaskiewicz, Kevin Petriliak, Dale Case Character Animation * Susan/Sharon/Maggie/Mitch * Supervising Animator: Alan Smart * Senior Animators: Stephen Hillenburg, Deborah Barnett * Animators: Scott Mansz, Kelly Armstrong, Mauro Casalese, Bob Jaques, Chris Savino, Robert Hughes * Assistant Animator: Tony Anselmo * Doc/Basin/Frankley/Jeffrey * Supervising Animator: Tom Yasumi * Senior Animators: Andreas Deja, Christopher Painter * Animators: Richard Pursel, Kent Butterworth, Gregg Vanzo, Brenda Sutton, Doug Williams, Mark Petlock * Assistant Animator: Robert MacKichan * Cassie/Lisa/Jessie/Megan * Supervising Animator: Andrew Overtoom * Senior Animators: Sherry Argaman, Robert Brittelle * Animators: Kate Charlesworth, Kelly Versagi, Joseph Bird, Edgar Larrazabal, Fred Miller, Christine Kosolov, Sheryl Sardina Sackett * Assistant Animator: Tim Maltby * Nick/Thelma/Hawk David * Supervising Animators: Sherie Pollack, John McIntyre * Senior Animators: Steve Trenbirth, Mike MacDougall * Animators: Debra Armstrong, Stephen P. Gordon, Steve Mason, Clay Hillenburg, Diane Michelle, Deborah Barnett, Aaron Parry * Assistant Animator: Gregg Vazopardi * Additional Animation Services: United Plankton Pictures, Inc. Effects Animation * Supervising Effects Animators: John McIntyre, Marvin Petilla * Effects Animators: Scott Petersen, Matthew Girardi, Darrell Van Citters, Brett Hardin, Scott Mansz * Effects Assistants: Wayne Carlisi, John Bermudes, Warren Coleman, Brenda Chapman, Mark Peltock CGI Animation * Computer Animation Supervisor: Chris Briscoe * Computer Animators: Sheila Dunn, Jonathan Hills * Computer Animation Assistant: Donna Cullen Backgrounds * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Color Stylists: Bernie Petterson, Jane Nussbaum, Martin Ansolabehere * Background Artists: Julian Chaney, Leonard Robledo, Junn Roca, Jonathon E. Goley, Kathyrn Velsa * Digital Background Painter: B.G. Callahan * Background Layout Artist: Jill Petrilak Clean-Up Animation * Susan/Sharon/Maggie/Mitch * Clean-Up Supervisor: Andrew Dunn * Clean-Up Lead: Karen Shaffer * Senior Clean-Up Artists: Jeanette Imer, Stephen Coleman * Clean-Up Artists: John Sparey, Soonjin Mooney, Erik Wiese, Garrett Ho, Bob Jacobs * Doc/Basin/Frankley/Jeffrey * Clean-Up Supervisor: Heather Martinez * Clean-Up Lead: Donald Walker * Senior Clean-Up Artists: Donna Zeller, Dana Jo Granger * Clean-Up Artists: Barbara Krueger, Robert Lacko, Jeremy Lasky, Jennie Monica, Dina Buteyn * Cassie/Lisa/Jessie/Megan * Clean-Up Supervisor: Jerry Jonathan Suh * Clean-Up Lead: Michael Pattinson * Senior Clean-Up Artists: Katherine Sarafian, Kelly Asbury * Clean-Up Artists: Ray Leong, Todd Fredericksen, Heather Prickett, Mark Taylor, Stacey Kim * Nick/Thelma/Hawk David * Clean-Up Supervisor and Clean-Up Lead: Tom Cautfield * Senior Clean-Up Artists: Vincent Waller, Derek L'estrange * Clean-Up Artists: Teresa Chang, Jamie Bolio, Chris Wood, Marc Perry, Butch Hartman In-Between Animation * Susan/Sharon/Maggie/Mitch * Inbetween Supervisor: David Michael Kim * Inbetween Lead: Jeff Snow * Senior Inbetween Artists: Liz Whitaker, Tony Cervone * Inbetween Artists: Diana Anselmo, Connor Funk, Derek Iversen, Alexs Staddermann, George Goodchild * Doc/Basin/Frankley/Jeffrey * Inbetween Supervisor: Richard Purdum * Inbetween Lead: Stephen A. Sandoval * Senior Inbetween Artists: Simon Alberry, Glen Daum * Inbetween Artists: Xiaomei Miao, Kyle A. Carrozza, Bob Jacobs, Patrick Vance, Amanda Earle * Cassie/Lisa/Jessie/Megan * Inbetween Supervisor: Darren Vanderburg * Inbetween Lead: Christine Ferraro * Senior Inbetween Artists: Kevin Walton, George Laban * Inbetween Artists: Jean-Christophe Poulain, Dave Kurzcpk, Albie Hecht, Betty Phelps, Kelly Ward * Nick/Thelma/Hawk David * Inbetween Supervisor: Andrew Lawrence * Inbetween Lead: Darren Carney * Senior Inbetween Artists: Walt Stanchfield, David Evans * Inbetween Artists: Lee Berger, Jeffrey Cleury, Jeffrey Breeland, George Doty IV, Timothy Mitchell * Inbetweening Training Supervisor: Christopher Chase * Inbetweening Training Artists: Nick Herbert, Steven Cox, Robert Sledge, Michael A. Milo, Janet Bruce Digital Production * Digital Production Supervisor: Sandra Benenati * Digital Production Assistant: Charlie Luce * Technical Directors: Derek Drymon, Charlie Luce, Heather McClenahan, Karen Ferguson, Sharon Calahan * Supervising Color Stylist: Teale Reon Wang * Color Stylist: Christine Anne Simmonds * Production Manager, Digital: Simon Cruse Production * Production Supervisors: Jennie Monica, Todd Popp * Production Manager: Debby Hindman * Assistant Production Manager: Donna Castricone * Production Coorndiators: Megan Brown, Charlie Desrochers, Sami Rank, June Tedesco, Derek Iversen * Production Assistants: Ferrell Barron, Sandra Benenati, Marcy Dewey, Linda Moore, Sharra Gage Casting * Casting Supervisor: Sarah Noonan * Talent Coorndiator: Collette Sunderman * Casting Coorndiator: Jennie Monica Editorial and Post Production * Assistant Picture Editor: Mark Merthe * Appertince Picture Editor: Lynn Hobson * Unit Post Production Supervisor: Gayle Mnookin * Post Production Director: Heather Adams * Post Production Supervisor: Wendi McNeese * Post Production Coorndiator: Julianne Humbert * Post Production Assistants: Matt Brown, Michael Petak, Mishelle Smith * Track Reading: Carol Iverson, Fred Salinas, Joe Trueba * Dialogue Editors: James Hearn, Kerry Iverson Sound * Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer: Timothy J. Borquez * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Tom Syslo * Sound Effects Editor: Jeff Hutchins * Sound Editors: Eric Freeman, Gabriel Rosas, Marc Mailand * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, Timothy J. Garrity Music * "The Parent Trap" * Words and Music by: Richard M. Sherman & Robert M. Sherman * Performed by: Tommy Sands and Annette Funicellp * "For Now and Always" * "Let's Stick Together" * "I'm Always Chasing Rainbows" * Words and Music by: Lorraine Feather and Paul Grawbosky * Performed by: Jeff Bennett and Tress MacNeille * "You Don't Know" * by Scarlett and Black appears in the first half hour of the film, listened to by the Wyatt sisters in a bedroom. * Jessie and two of Lisa's friends dance to "What Have You Done for Me Lately". * This version is either by Janet Jackson, or a cover of her recording. * Additional Music by: George Daugherty and George Patrick * Music Supervisor: Kimberly Oliver * Music Editor: Nicolas Carr * Orchestrations: Stephen James Taylor, J. Eric Schmidt, Mark Watters * Director of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Director of Music Administrator: Eric Coleman * Title Design: Susan Bradley * Titles and Opticals: Buena Vista Imaging * Title Sequence Animator: Ingin Kim * Digital Ink and Paint Software: Toon Boom Technologies * Digital Film Services: Digital Filmworks, Inc., E-Film * Color Timing: Terry Claborn * Negative Cutting: Mary Beth Smith Special Thanks to * Sharon Morrill Robinov * Kodak Motion Picture Film * Prints by: Technicolor® 1CAC3338-82C5-4947-88E3-0AA37BD1F338.jpeg * SDDS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound In Selected Theatres * Dolby Digital In Selected Theatres * Digital DTS Sound in Selected Theaters * Approved No. 37189 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. * Original Soundtrack Available from Walt Disney Records 4471E671-50DF-4EE2-A396-0AA9C19DD4DD.jpeg * Original Radio Available from Radio Sponge A Radio Disney Company E91330CC-7FBB-47B9-8035-7EA03A018542.jpeg * Copyright © 1999 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved * This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * Produced by Caravan Pictures Television Animation * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Closing Logos 85DAE95C-24EA-47EF-832C-4A3E32799D98.jpeg * Caravan Pictures * Walt Disney Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:ABC Category:Disney Category:Musical Films Category:Sherman Brothers Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:Rated G Category:Opening Credits Category:Sony Wonder Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:WWE Studios